


Like I Would

by So_Ginelle



Series: The IwaOi Experience [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Even though I've put it in that series, Hajime has a jealousy problem, Just smut, M/M, Oikawa makes it worse, Smut, That's really it, This has nothing to do with The Space Between Us, that's all you need to know, this is for a friend of mine, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Ginelle/pseuds/So_Ginelle
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't quite ready for everyone to know they were dating. Or at the very least, Iwaizumi wasn't ready for everyone to know. Oikawa went along with it and he kept up his same routines. Well, Iwaizumi didn't realize just how angry it would make him. He takes Oikawa to teach him a lesson about what he can and can't do. Things get saucy between the pair and events unfold.





	Like I Would

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't the best, as I'm not exactly talented at writing scenes like this. Read it at your own risk, honestly. I've added it to my IwaOi experience series, although this has nothing to do with The Space Between Us. This is completely separate from that fic.

The cold, autumn air blew the dead fallen leaves across the school courtyard as the chatter continued amongst the students. One student in particular, Iwaizumi Hajime, was meant to be taking part in a conversation with his friends that he was standing in a group with, but he had lost focus completely and he was ignoring them all at the moment. The reason was actually rather childish, if he was being honest, but he really couldn’t focus on his friends when Oikawa was being super flirtatious with his group of admirers.

Why was Oikawa talking to them again? Does he like them? Does he not realize that I’m all he needs? Shitty boy… Iwaizumi thought, rolling his eyes as he tried to turn his attention back to his friends. The conversation was really a boring one in his opinion and there was really no way for Hajime to get his mind off of Oikawa. He groaned, but no one heard it, so he decided to excuse himself and make his way over to Oikawa’s little group of fans. Hajime knew that they really didn’t count as friends to him, but the brunet hung around them anyway, just because they made him feel good.

At least, that was what Hajime thought. It was possible he was wrong, but that really didn’t matter. He still hung around them, regardless, and it pissed Hajime off.

The only reason Hajime was so upset about Oikawa talking to these people had been because one, Iwaizumi couldn’t understand why the boy needed attention from other people to make him feel good. Oikawa was good enough that he really didn’t need to be validated by others’ opinions. He also wasn’t quite sure what they did to make him feel so important. The other reason Hajime had been angry about this was because the two boys had confessed their love to one another over a drunken text exchange that turned into a phone call and Iwaizumi wandered over to Oikawa’s house at two in the morning.

Sure, neither boy was supposed to be drinking, but they had started dating after all of that. They had only been drinking because of a new concoction their old team captain had come up with and he wanted to test it out before selling it in his bar. Either way, a relationship sprung from their drinking. They were keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the school and their beloved volleyball team at the moment, since it was a rather fresh thing to happen, but that didn’t mean that Iwaizumi was supposed to turn a blind eye to Oikawa flirting with everything that moved. He would still get upset about it and he wondered if Oikawa had planned this.

He stood a bit away from the group, trying to see if Oikawa had noticed him. He wanted to see if he would stop if he knew that his boyfriend was standing within hearing distance. He waited and Oikawa had very clearly glanced at him. Iwaizumi gave him a wave, just leaning against the school building, before he watched Oikawa just go back to chatting with the people in his group. There were three boys and six girls. It was starting to piss Hajime off more than he really cared to admit. He didn’t want this to keep happening, so he walked closer to the group.

After Iwaizumi made his presence known to the group, the girls that were closest to him took a few steps closer to Oikawa and one of the boys walked away. “Oikawa, can I talk to you?” he asked quietly, completely ignoring and interrupting the conversation that was happening. When it didn’t stop, he cleared his throat and gave Oikawa a look. “I need to talk to you. Privately.”

“That’s great, Iwa-chan. But can it wait? I’m not done talking to my friends,” Oikawa had said in a matter-of-fact voice that had completely pissed Hajime off, but he decided to just give in and he would talk to Oikawa about this later. He really wasn’t too impressed with his boyfriend.

Once Oikawa had said what he had, Hajime gave him a look that told Oikawa that he was pissed, but Hajime really wasn’t in the mood to stick around. He scoffed and he walked away, stomping off to go in the building. He would deal with this later.

Although, after he had dealt with it and they went to bed that night, Oikawa had only been good for a day before he had gone back to flirting and talking to those girls and boys. They really weren't friends to Oikawa, so what was his deal? Why was he trying his best to annoy and anger Hajime when Tooru knew that Hajime could see him flirting with nearly everything that moved? Sure, they were a fresh relationship and maybe Oikawa just needed to learn how to behave in a relationship. But that was the thing that Iwaizumi needed Oikawa to learn faster.

After a few days of this whole thing, Oikawa was still up to his tricks and frustrating Iwaizumi with every little flick of his hair when others were around. Oikawa knew how beautiful he was. He knew how awful he was to everyone that had a crush on him. But he wasn't giving them the time of day, simply because he had Iwaizumi and he wasn't on the relationship market anymore. That didn't make the teasing and the flirting stop at any time though. Flirting and teasing was really just a past time to Oikawa and he really wasn't too sure how he could stop without changing his entire personality. Something inside him told him he needed to control himself more because of the new relationship he was in, but he also didn't know how to do so.

When Oikawa didn't stop, Iwaizumi kept on trying to get him to stop. He also continued to try to interrupt him while he was talking to these people. Tooru didn't really consider them to be friends, and he knew it frustrated his new lover, but he just enjoyed being around them. He was an attention whore. Oikawa knew it and he knew he was full of himself, but when these other people gave him attention and praised his looks and his personality, it made him feel good. The only thing Hajime did was yell at him and call him shitty, which didn't feel good at all! So he needed these other people to make him feel good. It was simple in his mind.

Another morning while he was in the common room, surrounded by the people that gave him praise and compliments, Hajime came over and he pushed his way through everyone to get to Oikawa. Everything happened in slow motion and Hajime seemed to grow an entire foot. Normally, he was two or so inches shorter than Oikawa, but he some how managed to tower over Oikawa. Granted, at the time, Oikawa didn't know that he was cowering below Iwaizumi because of his body language and how mad he was, but either way, Oikawa was shorter than him at that moment.

"We've talked about this, Oikawa. You don't need these people. Sorry, guys. I know that you're not terrible people, but Oikawa has a problem that he is not owning up to," Iwa had said as he turned back to Oikawa. The group very quickly disappeared and Oikawa slowly stood up straight. He had a pout on his cheeks, but Iwaizumi really just didn't care at the moment. He wanted Oikawa to learn that he really couldn't do these things.

When Oikawa had stood up and Iwaizumi and he shook his head, Oikawa was really just going to walk away from all of this. There was no reason for him to be there anymore, but Iwaizumi grabbed onto his elbow and held him back. "You're not getting off that easy, Oikawa. Why do you keep doing this? Why are you trying to make me angry all the time?"

"Did you think that maybe I wasn't trying to make you angry? That maybe I was doing it because I need and want this? Not everything is about you, Hajime. Jeez, you're so full of yourself!" Oikawa said with a roll of his eyes. He had turned back to Iwaizumi at that time and he Oikawa was starting to get a funny feeling in his stomach. It wasn't pain, it wasn't even nausea. For some reason, it felt like excitement. Oikawa didn't realize this, but he had actually liked things like this. He loved being called out and told off. He just loved when Iwaizumi gave him attention like this. It was really a rush and he knew that everyone was watching.

Honestly, he was starting to get too excited from all of this. "Can I go now? Do you really care that I'm still here?" Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi let go of his arm and Oikawa scurried away.

He didn't get far, but he did sneak into the locker room. No one was there and he was just glad that he had a bit of privacy. He wouldn't have minded being found out, but Oikawa had an issue that he really needed to take care of. The issue was in his pants and it was making his trousers particularly tights. "Iwaizumi, you are terrible..." he murmured as he pressed a hand against his thigh.

Oikawa had quickly pulled his pants down and he slipped his hands into his boxers, letting out a sigh of relief. "I just want everyone to kn-... oh..." he groaned as he started to stroke himself. His right hand was moving languidly in his boxers while the left hand snuck around to prod at his hole. He needed this right then. It was slow at first and he really should have spit in his hands first, but he was still managing and it was really getting him there. He wasn't able to hit his prostate from this angle, but just thinking about Iwaizumi and how he could fuck him senseless really got him off. That was really what he needed.

He also should have realized that a team would be finding their way into the locker room for getting showered and ready for practice. It wasn’t his volleyball team, as they weren’t scheduled to practice today. But it was more than likely the swim team. If they had seen him, it would have been much worse than it already was.

He kept his hands on his dick, but he turned around after pulling his hand out of his hole and walked casually to a bathroom stall. He had gotten strange looks and he had heard them commenting about him, but Oikawa didn't let that throw him off his game. It was actually rather exciting to know that he had gotten caught. He hadn't gotten caught to an extreme extent, but his pants were around his knees and he was walking around the locker room. Tooru could only imagine what they had thought.

After he had locked the bathroom stall, Oikawa put his other hand against his backside and started to work himself open once again. His right hand pulled his length completely out of his boxers at that moment. "Iwa, can't we just tell people..." he whispered and he had groaned a bit as he felt himself start to tighten up a little. He heard people talking more about him and he smirked, nodding his head.

Finally, he could feel himself building to that release he really needed and he realized that he would make a mess if he didn't move a little closer towards the toilet. Slowly, without losing his footing, he shuffled his feet a little and faced the toilet. "Iwa-chan... o-oh Iwa!" he said a little louder than he really needed to. It was kind of unnecessary, but it was a turn on too. It finally had built up and he had released his sticky, slimy semen. It was a rather big load and Oikawa had slowed down his pumping, letting out a breath of air that he didn't realize he had been holding. "Wow..." he whispered, looking down to the toilet and seeing that he had managed to shoot his load all into the toilet. There was a bit on his hand that he would have to wash off, but at least he didn't have to clean the floor or anything.

"You'd be incredible, Hajime. I just know it..." Oikawa said. He had flushed the toilet before he decided to go out to the rest of the locker room, only to see that there were people looking at him with a curious look. He adjusted himself and made sure he wasn't showing anything. He was only for Iwa to see, anyway. "There's nothing to see here, guys," he said with an eye roll.

\- - - 

Hajime had done nearly the same thing that Oikawa had done, but his was done in a utility closet. A janitor had nearly caught him and he had gotten a rush like no other. But as the day passed and it was nearing the end, Hajime couldn't help but think about what Oikawa would actually feel like. He would have to find out eventually. He knew that Oikawa probably wanted to, or at least he was assuming that Oikawa would want this. He really couldn't wait until practice later, so he could finally show Oikawa just how much of a problem he was causing him.

Their classes had finally ended and it threw Oikawa off when Iwaizumi had grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Ack! Iwaizumi, what are you-" Oikawa was cut off though with a hand do his lips. Hajime kept pulling Oikawa along, but he didn't want him to talk at the moment. There were people watching them and it was very confusing to all of their eyes. Sure, Hajime would yell at him from down the hall, or he would just speed up to him and start talking to him furiously. But they had never watched Hajime pull Tooru away from the rest of the class.

They passed the rest of the classes and Hajime's class five friends were watching him as they passed by. It really didn't matter to Hajime that they were watching. Actually, it was a bit of a thrill for him too. Sure, he wasn't thrilled that Oikawa was getting him angry in the first place. Jealousy was definitely rearing its ugly head. But it really wasn't an issue for Hajime at the moment. He would get something out of this that he wanted, so hopefully this went over as well as he was hoping it would.

It didn't take much longer for Oikawa to start licking Iwa's hand to try to get him to let go. Iwaizumi laughed and rolled his eyed. "You can lick my hand all you want. It won't work in your favor," Iwaizumi said as he continued to pull Oikawa along. They both continued to walk when Oikawa had decided to do something rather cheeky and it startled Iwaizumi a little too much. Oikawa bit him.

Now, Oikawa didn't bite him hard, but Hajime really wasn't expecting it. The action threw him off that he let go of Oikawa completely before he slammed the boy into the wall.

That action started to get them a little more than aroused, even though Hajime was already aroused as it was. The outline of hit hard dick had pressed against Tooru's leg and they both looked down for a moment. This was actually what Hajime was looking for, but he really wasn't too sure that he wanted to keep this going right at the moment. It was rather exiting to know that people knew about it and it was something he had wanted for a little while, but he didn't think everyone needed to see this happen. He also knew that teachers would get mad and they would get expelled for something like this.

"Come on, shithead," Hajime said as he pulled away, even though he really didn't want to pull away. It pained him to have to pull away, but he knew they had to get somewhere that he could do the things he wanted to do to the boy. He finally did what he really didn't want to do, and he grabbed Oikawa's arm, pulling him away. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he had to go somewhere to gain just a little bit of privacy. He honestly, really didn't care who knew that they were going to get out their frustrations, although it was one thing to know, it was another thing for others to actually see what they were doing.

Iwaizumi ended up pulling Oikawa all the way to the club room and he shooed out the couple of first years that were in there to get ready for practice. He knew that the team was going to start trying to come by the club room to get ready and such, but he didn't care. Iwaizumi needed to get this done and he needed it to happen now. He locked the door and he pressed Oikawa up against the wall, pressing himself firmly against the taller boy and looking up to him with nearly a glare. It wasn't as threatening as a glare, but it was still a little intimidating, to say the least.

"Jeez, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said and he let out a bit of a gasp, feeling Iwaizumi pressed up against him the way he was. This was so very dangerous to him at the moment. "What's gotten into you?" he asked in a bit of a huff, but Hajime wasn't exactly in the mood to talk.

Very swiftly, Iwaizumi reached down to Oikawa's jeans and he unbuttoned the boy's trousers before he pulled back slowly. "Get on the desk there," he said gruffly and this was a very interesting side of Iwaizumi for Oikawa to see. It was very rough and honestly, Oikawa liked it. He would have to do a self-examination to figure out why it was turning him on, but he really didn't care at the moment.

It only took Oikawa a few seconds to sit on the desk, but Hajime really didn't seem too pleased with just that action. "What now?" Oikawa asked with a puzzled look on his face. Hajime reached down to Oikawa's pants and pulled them off with the trousers and he smiled, seeing that Oikawa was just as turned on as he was. There was a bit of a yelp that left Oikawa's lips and he licked them, which caused Iwa to come closer and nip at his skin gently.

"How do you want to do this?" Hajime asked as he continued to nip at Oikawa's lips, reaching a hand down to his own trousers and undoing his fly. "Or do you just want it fast and hard?" he asked as he pulled away, slipping his own pants off in the process. They were both hard, standing at full attention and Hajime was already beginning to leak a little, meaning he needed to do this now. Tooru wasn’t mean enough to make him wait, he hoped.

Tooru hummed and let out a bit of a whine. “I just want it, I don’t care how. Come on, Hajime, give it to me,” he said as he pulled his legs up and revealed just what he knew Hajime wanted to see. He had already gotten himself ready earlier in the day and he knew that Hajime would want to see this himself. He smirked when he saw Hajime’s reaction and he wiggled a bit on the desk. “You don’t even have to stretch me. Just go for it. No lube? I really don’t care,” Tooru said as he winked.

This was going to be very dangerous, but Hajime groaned and he grabbed his length and gave it a few strokes with his dry, calloused hand. He spit in it a few times and lathered himself up a little, but then he lined himself up with Oikawa’s entrance and he really just wanted to get the sweet release that he needed. He couldn’t handle going all practice being hard and frustrated sexually like this. He knew that it would happen eventually and it had already happened a few times before they were even dating, but he really didn’t want it to happen today. Not if he could help it, anyway.

It took a few moments, but Hajime finally looked up into Oikawa’s eyes and smirked a bit. He went in rather quickly and they both took a gasp of air, very surprised by the sensation they were both feeling at the moment. Hajime had waited and he looked up to Tooru for a moment, wondering if he should wait. But honestly, he wasn’t going to even give Tooru the satisfaction of getting used to him before he started to move. He really should have been nice enough to wait, but he was far too gone to even try.

Hajime had only waited maybe ten seconds before he started to pump his hips and thrust into the boy. Tooru was clinging to him and it was honestly making him even harder and he honestly didn’t think that was possible. He had continued his movements and he listened to the whines that Oikawa had been making. “That’s right, baby, keep moaning like a good little whore,” Hajime said and he grinned as he kept moving, chasing after that pleasure to finally obtain the sweet, sweet release he was looking for.

This was what Oikawa had wanted, but he wasn’t ready for Hajime to just pound into him without giving him time to adjust. It actually caused him a bit of pain, but it was also kind of a turn on to think that Iwaizumi was just going for it and he wanted to orgasm. He felt Hajime moving and continuing with his movements. It was all good and he was starting to feel an awesome feeling inside. It was pleasure like he had never known it before. Hajime wasn’t really doing anything too risky, so he was just going at the same angle. But when Oikawa saw Hajime stumble for a second and he felt the dick inside of him move in a slightly different way, he felt Hajime’s head rub against something inside of him that sent a wave of pleasure inside of him and he knew right then that Hajime had found his prostate.

Now, sure, Oikawa could find it on his own if he had one of his toys, but he was surprised when he felt that sensation and he let out a yelp of pleasure. “Th-there! Hajime, d-do that again, please!” he yelled and Hajime slowed down a bit, thrusting his hips a certain way and he watched Tooru’s face scrunch up and he let out an even louder yell and moan than before. He knew right then that he had found Tooru’s sweet spot and he kept moving in that way.

This was happening far too quickly and they both would have been happy if it had lasted forever. But the idea of missing practice and getting in trouble with the school wasn’t an option, so they knew this had to end soon. Hajime reached down to touch Oikawa’s dick, holding it and starting to pump him slowly. “Babe, come for me. Together,” he said in a huff as he started to jerk the boy off faster.

Things were building up so fast and their breathing and moaning was a sign that this was about to come to an end. They were getting to their points of explosion and there was no way that they were going to last. Pumping Tooru off faster and aiming all of his thrusts towards his prostate, Hajime was desperately trying to hold himself back so he could get his lover off at the same time as he reached his own release.

It was finally time.

Both of them were breathing heavily and Tooru took in one final breath before he held it knowing very well what was coming. Hajime did the same thing, silently gasping in a breath of air before he let himself get there. They both tensed up and their lengths twitched, letting out clumps of sticky, wet cum. Oikawa’s white sperm had gotten all over both of their shirts and Iwaizumi was still twitching in his own, not ready to pull out of Oikawa just yet.

“Wow…” Oikawa breathed out, and he looked up to Hajime. “That… that was incredible…” he said, finally breathing and letting out a bit of a laugh. The only sounds they were hearing now had been from their heavy breathing and the wind outside.

“Yeah, it really was…” Hajime said as he slowly stood up, pulling himself back and out of Tooru. They looked at each other and let out a bit of a laugh. “So, you know… the moment you want to start telling people we are together, that’s fine with me. But if I catch you with those girls again, you can expect this kind of treatment,” he said. Oikawa had to hold back a laugh of amusement, because Iwaizumi made it sound like a threat. But if he was going to do this every time he spoke to those people, he’d probably do it more often.

“Are you two done yet? Please clean up in there, too. I don’t want to find something slimy all over the volleyballs again,” a voice said. It sounded a lot like Makki, and the pair looked at each other, surprised and they started to scramble.

Makki must have heard what they were doing and that was rather problematic for the pair. But at the very least, Makki didn’t see what they were doing. The blinds had been closed and the door was locked, so that was a bonus.

They scrambled to get changed into their practice clothes and Oikawa stood in front of the door, looking back to Iwaizumi. When Iwa had run into him, they stood there, awkwardly for a moment, but Oikawa smiled gently and leaned down and in to kiss his boyfriend. They were kissing for maybe five seconds before the pair pulled away from one another. “I love you, Hajime,” Oikawa said sweetly.

Hajime smiled and Oikawa could make out a bit of blush on his cheekbones before he looked to Oikawa in return. “I love you too. Let’s go practice.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end? I told you it wasn't good.


End file.
